Our Love
by endersaddict
Summary: A story about Aria and Ezra telling Mr and Mrs Montgomery about their romance. Two shot possibly longer if people want it to be. Featuring other characters, sorry I'm not very good at summaries so give it a go, hope you enjoy it Miranda : x
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy well this is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfic so please be nice! Not sure as to whether this will just be a two-shot or longer, depends on what people think and want. I'm not too happy with the beginning but gets better hopefully, well that's enough from me! Hope you enjoy it Miranda x**

* * *

"24 hours or I tell, tick tock Aria I'm waiting –A" Aria threw her phone aside. She was fed up with A pressuring her about telling her parents about Ezra. She slowly lifted herself out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. Picking out some black skinny jeans and her favourite black and white t-shirt she got changed and started to head downstairs. She headed into the kitchen where her Mom was sat reading the paper.

"You're up early this morning aria, Coffee?" her mum asked as she got up and made her way to the coffee maker.

"Yeah please, I couldn't sleep, mom can I talk to you about something?" she asked not looking up from the floor

"Sure what is it honey?" Ella glanced towards aria wondering what it could be that was troubling her daughter

Aria could feel her moms eyes on her waiting for her to start talking, "Well it's kinda..." aria began

"Morning" Byron chimed cutting aria off mid sentence

"Morning" they both replied "Carry on aria" Ella continued

"Actually mom, it doesn't matter, it can wait. I have to go get ready I promised id meet the girls at Hanna's" and with that Aria hastily left the room before her mother could reply.

Just as she walked into her room her phone buzzed on the bed giving Aria butterflies as it did every time it went off. "So close but yet so far – A" Aria threw her phone back onto her bed. She was fed up of A controlling hers and the other girl lives, the sooner they found out who A was the better she thought to herself. She quickly got ready and gathered her school things together, knowing she would be way too early to school she left the house and headed to Ezra's stopping off to get two coffees on the way.

She walked up the familiar stairway towards Ezra's apartment. She was surprised to find Ezra stood with a bucket and brush furiously scrubbing at his front door.

"what are you doing?" aria questioned puzzled as she walked towards her boyfriend

"just some kids having a joke, they think it's funny to go round tagging peoples doors" he replied not stopping

Aria carefully looked at the door and what she saw sent a chill down her spine. The number "23" and "-A" was all that was there but she knew what it meant. Feeling responsible for this mess aria took the brush from Ezra's hands and handed him the coffees

"You don't have to do that Aria, you'll get your clothes dirty"

"I don't care, whoever did this is a horrible, lying, intruding piece of scu-" aria was cut off by Ezra pulling her body towards his and his lips colliding with hers instantly making her calm down a little.

Breaking away he looked into her eyes, a scared broken gaze was looking back at him. "Aria don't worry it was only kids, come inside, I will sort this out later"

Aria followed him into his apartment carrying the bucket and brush. Aria sat on the sofa nervously fiddling with her friendship bracelet Allison had given all the girls.

"What's the matter Aria?" Ezra said pulling her to look him square in the eyes as he crouched in front of her tiny frame. She just looked into his deep concerning eyes through the tears that threatened to fall from her own. She loved his eyes, she could get lost in them all the time, his gaze always made her feel safer and loved like there was no one else in the world. "Come on Aria, you can tell me, I'll always be here for you" he said giving her a reassuring smile

"We need to tell my parents" she said quietly "about us"

Ezra's eyes changed to a look of fear in a flash "Are you sure?" he muttered

"Yes I need to tell them tonight Ezra" she replied defiantly

"If that's what you want, I want to be with you when you do"

"I don't think that's a good idea, they will be furious, I think it would be better if I told them alone"

"Okay whatever you want as long as you are sure" Ezra said placing a hand on arias leg "would you like something to eat?" Ezra began to stand up but a hand pulled him back.

"Just hold me, please" aria begged. Ezra scooped her up and sat on the sofa cradling his girlfriend, if he felt scared god knows what she was feeling but he had to be strong for her. Ezra could feel arias tears soaking through his shirt but eventually she calmed down into his embrace. They remained in that position until aria had to leave for school.

* * *

**Don't forget to rate and review! Any comments greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys! Sorry it has taken me a few days to upload this chapter, I decided to re-write my original chapter 2 so that is why it has taken me a little longer than I wanted to update.**

**bite-me-im-irish: Thank you so much for your review you inspired me to re-write this chapter in order to give me a new storyline to follow, I was stuck at a dead end at the end of the original chapter two but I have now managed to write at least another chapter if not more so thanks!**

**hiding-my-heart: Thank you!**

**So anyway enough from me here it is!**

* * *

Aria wiped the tears from her eyes as she got out of her car and headed towards her house, she had half an hour before her mum got back to think of what she was going to say. Hanna, Emily and Spencer had been very supportive all day, knowing how cruel A could be. They had even offered her a bed for the night if the worst happened. Aria knew her friends were only trying to help but the one person she needed she couldn't have. What if she and Ezra left? What if they packed up their things and ran? Went to live somewhere no one knew them, where they could live happily together, settle down and raise a family together like any normal couple? Arias heart skipped at the thought but she got that terrible sinking feeling when she knew it was all just a dream. She grabbed a glass of water once in the house, went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed.

Scenarios kept playing out in her head about how this could end. She heard the door click open and closed downstairs, having decided it was best to tell her mom alone before anyone else got home she slow left her room. Tentatively walking down the stairs she looked at her mom happily flicking through the mail knowing that she was about to ruin everything.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible

"Fine thanks, what about yours?"

"Ok I suppose" Aria sighed, it was now or never "Mom we need to talk"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about this morning before your father walked in?" she asked looking straight at Aria with a concerned look on her face

"Yeah, I think we should sit down" Aria said edging towards the couch. Once they were sat down Ella took Arias hand into her own comforting her daughter.

"Well I have been seeing someone for a while now" Aria started only to be cut off by her mother

"You're not pregnant Aria, are you?" her mom said slowly searching Arias reaction for answers

"God no mom, I'm definitely not pregnant! It's more to do with the person I'm seeing, you see it's kind of...different, "Aria stuttered trying to find the right words "I have been seeing...Ezra...Mr Fitz" she mumbled. She watched her mums face drop and a look of disappointment appear

"Aria how could you?" she said in a quiet voice

"I'm so sorry mom, we met before school started and we didn't know he would be my teacher, as soon as we did we tried to stop it but we couldn't, we couldn't mom we couldn't. I love him, and...and he loves me" She finished running out of breath.

Ella stood up and looked down at her daughter crying on the sofa

"mom say something please" Aria begged wiping the tears from her cheek

"There was all those rumours, I thought it was Spencer, never my own daughter, but all along it was, I trusted him" Ella spoke in monotone quickly, not to anyone in particular. She turned and looked at Aria "get to your room, I need time to get my head round this"

Aria stayed on the couch "mom, let me explain please" she said between sobs

"I said get to your room!" Ella shouted now losing her temper "NOW!"

Aria sat in her room sobbing on her bed. Her phone buzzed for what must have been the 5th time but again she ignored it. She felt like she had been laying there for hours before her mother appeared at her bedroom door. She made her way over to Arias bed and sat not looking at her daughter.

"sorry for shouting at you the way I did" Ella began "but you have to understand this isn't normal Aria, students and teachers can't have relationships"

Aria just lay still not saying a word to her mother. Ella turned to face Aria "I need to ask you a very serious question Aria and I want you to answer it, truthfully. Did he...did he force you?" Aria shot up so that she could look directly at her mother

"NO! Ezr-Mr Fi- he would never do anything like that!" Aria replied stumbling over how to address Ezra to her mother

"I just had to ask, I needed to be sure" Ella said in a calm tone "I have decided not to tell your father yet, I want to understand this relationship before he comes barging in. I'm not saying I agree with it though, but I want to hear your side of the story before I decide what to do about it."

Aria sat and explained her and Ezra's relationship from the day she met him in the bar at Hollis right up until yesterday when she was at his apartment. Her mother listened intently wanting to learn every detail of her daughters and ex-colleges double lives. As she was talking Ella noticed a smile creep across Arias face, a smile filled with love and passion for the soul she was talking about and the happy memories they had shared. Was this technically wrong? They had met before school had started which meant when they met he was not her teacher. But it was the relationship that followed that was so wrong which Ella couldn't shift from her head. As Aria finished she looked to her mom hoping that she understood.

Ella sat silently turning the ring on her finger wondering what to do "I need time to think Aria, you have to understand this a lot for me to process, but for now I want your phone and laptop, you are not to see Ezra for the time being until I have decided what I am going to do"

The world seemed to freeze around Aria, had her mom not heard what she had said, had she not listened at all. Surely her mom could see that Ezra was Arias world and she was his.

"mom please I need him!" Aria cried as her mother got up to made her way out of the room with the phone and laptop. Aria collapsed back into her pillows sobs echoing round her room, her body shaking uncontrollably, she cried until it felt like there were no tears left in her. She slowly drifted off to sleep exhausted.

* * *

**Just want to say sorry the chapters are so short at the moment I am trying to make them longer, Don't forget to rate and review! Any comments greatly appreciated and they truly do help me to write! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all your awesome reviews again! I'm not really too sure on this chapter but here you go! Hope you enjoy it, Miranda x**

Aria woke up at 4:03am from the wind blowing through her window, she sleepily got up and went over to close it. Her door was slightly ajar and as she made her way back to her bed she noticed a shadow shuffle down the hallway out of the corner of her eye. She silently crept towards her door and looked out just in time to see the shadow disappear down the stairs. Aria grabbed the first thing available to her which happened to be a vase. She made her way out of her bedroom to the top of the stairs, the shadow headed towards the kitchen out of sight. Aria tip toed down the stairs, she didn't even know why she was following them as she had no real plan of how to confront the intruder when she got to them. Edging her way closer to the kitchen she took a deep breath and with all her courage turned the light on to unmask the imposter. There was a massive scream and a shatter of china as mike turned round to find Aria frozen on the spot. Relief flooded though Arias body, it wasn't A, it was only her brother. Aria ran over with rage in her eyes and started thumping her brother.

"I thought someone was breaking in" Aria screamed at his as her fists rained down onto him

"Aria what's got into you? Calm down will you I only wanted a drink" Mike was glad Aria was only small so that the punches didn't hurt too much.

There was a shuffle of footsteps coming down the stairs before their confused parents entered the kitchen

"What on earth are you two doing?" They both questioned looking around "is that my vase?" Ella asked looking at the broken mess on the floor. Aria stopped hitting her brother and crossed her arms across her chest looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I just came down to get a drink and the next thing I know the light went on there was a large smash and Aria just started attacking me!" Mike explained

"I thought you were an intruder!" Aria reasoned avoiding looking at her mother at all costs

"That's enough, both of you get to your rooms its four in the morning! You can clear up all this mess as soon as you get up tomorrow" Byron ordered gesturing to the vase on the floor

Mike and Aria left the kitchen and headed back up to their rooms, just as Aria was about to close her door she heard Mike call her

"Aria I'm sorry if I scared you" he apologized

"Its fine don't worry about it, its just ever since Alison went missing I have been a bit on edge thats all" she replied "goodnight Mike"

"Goodnight" he replied sleepily and returned to his room.

As Aria entered her room she noticed a cool breeze hitting her arms, she looked over to find her bedroom window wide open. She was sure she had shut it earlier but just thought that the tiredness was getting the better of her. She closed the window and slipped back into bed falling into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ezra tossed and turned in his bed, he hadn't heard from Aria since the previous day when she had broken down at his apartment. He couldn't get the picture of the fragile broken girl sat on his sofa out of his head. That wasn't his usual Aria, she was strong and feisty not vulnerable and frightened. He turned over to see if that would help him get to sleep but he couldn't get that feeling that something wasn't right out of his head. After half an hour he finally drifted off.

It was half 6 when Ezra awoke again, he laid in bed for a few minutes trying to decide whether to try and get more sleep or to just get up. He finally decided to get up and go for a run. He always liked to run. It helped him clear his head when something was troubling him or if he felt stressed. He got into his running gear and grabbed his iPod. He quickly left his apartment and began his morning exercise. He ran for miles taking comfort from the thudding of his feet on the side walk helping release all his worries and to focus his brain. He ran for an hour and a half before he eventually got back to his apartment. Unlocking his door he made his way to have a shower not noticing the piece of paper and a photo being crushed by the door as he opened it.

He loosely put a towel round his waist and another over his shoulders as he went to make breakfast. The mail clattered through the door as he put some bread in the toaster. He made his way across the room and picked up the mail noticing the small crushed photo and paper, he looked at it intently, it didn't have his address on so he guessed someone must have hand delivered it. He unfolded the paper to reveal blood red handwriting

"Better watch your girlfriend, she could disappear with a blink of the eye –A" A he recognized that but he couldn't think of where from. He unfolded the photo to reveal Arias empty bed, the clock on the bedside cabinet read 4:10. Where could Aria have been at that time in the morning when she should have been in bed sleeping? Then it hit him, he knew he recognized that signature –A, how could he be so stupid, the graffiti on his door had exactly the same. Come to think of it A had also left a message on Arias phone that time when she left it at his apartment. How could he be so blind, Aria had some creep following her for months and he hadn't even noticed? What kind of a boyfriend did that make him, he was supposed to protect her yet all this had happened without him noticing. He quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys, he needed to protect his girlfriend...and fast.

* * *

**Sorry its short again! Don't forget to review i love reading your feedback, any comments and ideas are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers so far, especially bite-me-im-irish for giving me this idea and what lies beneath the surface for motivating me to get my but into writing this chapter and posting it, thank you so much for your review it relly meant a lot to me to hear those comments. So here it is hope you like it! Miranda x**

* * *

Ezra's car pulled up in front of the Montgomery house. He could hear his heart pounding and the palms of his hands slipping on the steering wheel the whole way there. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was going to do but he needed to know that Aria was safe.

Slowly he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He raised his hand to knock a couple of times but pulled his hand away before he could, nerves getting to him. Pull yourself together Ezra he told himself if you don't knock Aria could be in serious trouble and you wouldn't know. With that he pulled his arm up to the door and wrapped on it with his fist, a little harder than he had intended.

About a minute later Ella appeared at the door, noticing who it was she looked back into the house before closing the door behind her.

"Is Aria ok?" Ezra asked hurriedly before she even had a chance to say anything.

"She's fine, I don't think this is appropriate you just turning up like this Ezra" she said in a firm voice

"I just needed to know she was ok," he explained fiddling with his fingers unsure of what to say next.

"Well she is so there is nothing for you to worry about, just to let you know I know what has been going on between the two of you but I have decided against telling Byron, but you are not to see my daughter for the time being. You have to know that I am not happy with this." She said sternly

"Ella I know it is hard for you to trust me right now but I never forced Aria to do anything, I would never hurt her, that is the reason I came over here, I know I won't hurt her but I think there is someone out there who will I wanted to talk to you about that"

"Okay but not here meet me at the bistro in 20minutes I need to get things sorted out here and I will be straight there" Ella went to return into the house but Ezra continued talking.

"Please can I just see her for two seconds just to know she is fine" Ezra begged, he needed to see Aria with his own eyes to make sure that she was ok before he left.

"Two seconds" Ella said making it understood that that is all it would be "and I will be just inside the door" Ella went into the house and he could hear her explaining to the Aria that he was there to talk about a writing competition or something.

Seconds later Aria came bounding out of the door and leapt into his arms giving him the most passion filled kiss possible. He was slightly taken back by the sudden movements but felt so good just to have his girlfriend in his arms again.

Ella cleared her throat behind them signalling that it was time for him to leave. He pressed his lips into Arias again and softly whispered "I love you" so quietly that only Aria could hear. Pulling away he glanced a thankful look in Ella's direction, she smiled slightly no matter how wrong she thought the relationship was she couldn't deny the fact that they were both truly besotted by the other. The passion in their eyes when they looked at each other was something of a distant memory in her own relationship.

Aria and Ella remained on the doorstep until Ezra's car had drove out of sight, Aria slowly turned to her mother, tears welling up in her eyes, she muttered a quiet thank you to her mother before Ella pulled her in for a hug. She was glad to see her daughter happier that she had been in months.

* * *

Ezra arrived at the bistro with the letter and photo he had receive along with a picture of the graffiti on his door, which he had taken before Aria had arrived that morning, clutched in his hands. He scanned the room for Ella but she hadn't arrived yet. He waited for a waitress to lead him to a table before ordering two coffees. He sat wondering if Ella had any idea about this mystery A character, he was quickly snapped from his thoughts by a man clearing his throat.

"Excuse me can we have this chair please" he asked politely

"Urm yeah sure" Ezra replied. He spotted Ella coming through the door and went to wave her over, he quickly stopped himself feeling that it was too informal, like two friends meeting for a chat not a teacher meeting his underage-student-lovers parent. He instead opted to just put his arm up so that she could see him. She quickly hurried over to the table in the far corner of the room surveying the room to see if she knew anyone which she thankfully didn't.

"Hi Ella" he stammered unsure of what to say "I urm ordered you a coffee"

"Thanks Ezra" she smiled as the waitress placed the two cups on the table "what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked taking a sip from the cup

He sat silent for a while thinking of how he should word it "Has Aria ever mentioned someone who goes by the name 'A'?" he asked deciding this was the best way to start

"No, she has never mentioned them but" she sighed "I have receive a letter regarding a personal matter which was signed by 'A' I just thought it stood for anonymous though, why?"

"She had never mentioned it to me either but yesterday morning I found this sprayed on my door, I thought it was just kids but when Aria saw it she completely freaked out." He said sliding the picture of his door across the table "I managed to calm her down and thought nothing more of the graffiti. Then when I got home from my run this morning I found this amongst my mail" he continued showing her the note and picture while Ella stared at it her mouth open "I remembered that once when Aria left her phone at my apartment it kept going off so I looked to see if it was important but it was again another message from A, I think this has been going on for some months Ella, I was scared for Aria so I came to you" he said finally finishing.

Ella just looked dumbstruck at the papers in front of her. What else did she not know about her daughter, first her secret relationship and now her being stalked? She felt like she had failed as a mother, her job was to protect her family, her daughter and she had failed.

"I need to talk to her" Ella stated fighting back tears

"I want to be there" Ezra said telling Ella not asking.

* * *

**Right i think that was longer than my other chapters, just ha! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Miranda x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update this! I have been so busy with coursework deadlines and exam preparation I haven't had much time left to write, have also been having a bit of writers block so any ideas on where this story could go or what you think/would like to happen would be great! Anyway enough from me, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ella pulled into the driveway. She needed to get Byron and Mike out of the house before Ezra could go in so that they could talk to Aria. She still hadn't accepted the fact that her daughter had been secretly been seeing her English teacher but she was glad for the support he was showing.

She got out of the car and walked over to where Ezra had parked.

"Go wait round the corner, when you see Byron drive past you can come back here and meet us in the living room" She felt weird sneaking Ezra into her house but she thought it was for the best. The last thing she needed was for Byron to fly off the handle today without her being able to talk to Aria about this stalker. Ezra nodded his head and started the engine.

Ella walked in to the house. She could hear Mike and Aria arguing in the living room no most probably over the TV as usual. She made her way into the kitchen where she found Byron making some lunch.

"Hey, did you get everything sorted out?" he asked turning to his wife

"Yeah I did but I was wondering if you could take Mike out, have some father son bonding time or something?"

"Yeah ok why not it will do him good to get out, those two have been bickering all morning, why do you want us to go out?"

"I just needed to have a chat with Aria thats all" she said calmly

"Ooo a chat, anything interesting?"

"Not really, just woman's stuff" she said laughing at his expression

Getting the hint Byron went to grab his coat and called Mike. "Ring me when it's safe to return" he shouted as he left.

Ella went into the living room where Aria was sitting on the couch reading her book. Ella turned the tv off catching Arias attention. She watched as her mum pulled up two chairs and sat in front of her on one. Aria closed the book and placed it on the side table.

"Aria, we want to talk to you about something"

"We?" Aria questioned knowing that her father and brother had just gone out.

"Yes we, me and Ezra" she said as the front door clicked open and then closed before Ezra appeared at the entrance to the room. Ella motioned to the chair next to her for him to take. As he walked over to the chair Aria noticed him carrying some papers but she couldn't see what was on them. Also spotting the papers Ella got up and started rummaging round in a chest of draws. Finding what she was looking for she closed the draw and turned back to the others.

"Can you remember when I received this letter?" she asked handing the paper to Aria. Aria slowly unfolded the paper already knowing what it was, just like she thought it was the letter A had sent her mom revealing her dads affair. How could Aria forget that letter.

"Of course I remember it mom, but what has this got to do with anything?" Aria asked looking puzzled

"We were just wondering who A was, do you know Aria? This is important"

"Nope I have no idea" she wasn't lying she thought to herself, technically she didn't have a clue who it was

"Have you ever received any other messages off this A person" Ella asked

"No not that I can remember" Aria replied casually although inside she was petrified

"See me and Ezra think you have, you received a text the other month didn't you, this was written on Ezras door yesterday morning, and Ezra received this picture and note morning as well" Ella explained while Ezra handed Aria the papers in his hand. She unfolded them and froze in horror. She didn't know what to say. She never wanted anyone to find out about A, especially not these two, she knew what a was capable and now that they knew they were in danger.

"Aria how long has this been going on?" Ezra asked speaking for the first time. Aria didn't answer she just sat staring at the papers in front of her. Ezra looked at Ella unsure of what to do, he desperately just wanted to take Aria into his arms and tell her that everything would be ok but he knew he couldn't with Ella sat there. "Aria please can you just talk to us we are here to help you" he said trying to reassure her and make himself feel less useless.

They watched as tears fell onto the papers in her lap. Ezra no longer cared that Ella was there, he got up and sat next to Aria wrapping his arms around her. Ella cleared her throat loudly.

"Urm Ezra I don't think that is appropriate" she said quietly

"It is completely appropriate, can you not see how upset she is? My girlfriend needs me and I will always be here to protect her no matter what happens, ok? I love her and whatever people think about our relationship doesn't matter to me, if someone is tormenting the love of my life I will do anything I can to stop them" Ezra stated looking right at Ella, he wasn't entirely sure where that had come from but he was glad he had said it.

Ella was quite taken aback by Ezra's outburst but could see that he meant every word. Ezra pulled Aria to look at him and wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks. "Aria please, I'm begging you, I'm not going anywhere I promise, now who is this A person?" Ezra asked her calmly without breaking eye contact

"Its...its just someone playing a stupid prank thats all, its nothing to worry about" she said turning away so that Ezra couldn't see the pain etched on her face. She knew she had to get the pair off A's trail fast, if A found out there would be big trouble and she didn't want her mother or Ezra getting hurt. Who was she kidding it wasn't an if A found out, A _would _find out, A knew everything and they certainly wouldn't let this get past them.

"Aria I know you are lying to me, please just tell me and I will sort it out" Ezra almost begged desperate to get answers out of her

"I said it was a prank there is nothing to tell" Aria almost shouted getting worked up

"If it is nothing then why did you pretty much break down before?"

"I've just been emotional thats all, please can you just leave it, I have told you it is a prank know just drop it." Aria stated, she got up and went to her room ending the discussion.

* * *

**Not completely happy with this chapter but desperately wanted to give you something so sorry if it sucked, don't forget to review and include anything you think/want t happen in this story, all feedback is much appreciated! Miranda x**


End file.
